Memories
by Teenwolffanforever
Summary: Tanya Guzman never though her life could turn upside down by her best friend getting bit by an alpha and her getting a spiral carved I to her neck by the alpha. What will happen once everything's starts to onfold? What does that spiral mean to the alpha? What will she and her two best friends do to survive this new changes in their lives.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Tanya's P.O.V.

Boom! Boom! Boom! What the hell? I looked at my window to see rocks being thrown at it. Okay well this is strange... Okay Tanya calm down either there's a criminal out there trying to kill you or it's just a bird who is throwing rocks at your window. Boom! Crap okay calm down Tanya calm down! Um what can I use to oh aha! I'll throw Sully, my teddy! Okay ready... 1... 2... 3...

"Go away my dads a cop he will throw your ass in jail!" I yelled hitting my attacker with Sully.

"Tanya stop! Stop! It's me Stiles!" He said. I stopped hitting him and opened my eyes it was Stiles. What is he doing here?! It's 2am!

"Stiles what the hell are you doing in my window?!" I yelled at him.

"Wow first Scott with a bat now you with a teddy bear?!" "Oh wait is that Sully from Monsters University the one Scott and I got you?" He asked.

"Yea he's my only defense okay.. What am I saying... Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"Oaky well my dad got this call and turns out there's a dead body in the woods but here's the interesting part only half of the body was found!" He said his brown eyes almost popping out of his head.

"And? What does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"Well that other half of the body isn't going to be found by itself now is it?! No T so Scott, you, and I are gonna go look for it!" He said.

"What no! My dad is a police officer Stiles he's probably there with your dad!" I said.

"So?" He said.

"Stiles!" I said giving him a are-you-serious- look.

"Please!" He begged.

"No!" I said sternly.

"Please!" He said with puppy eyes. No! Tanya turn away don't look at them!

"I said no!" I said.

"I will watch Despicable Me with you!" He said. I had been begging him to watch it with me for a while now.

"Okay!" I immediately said.

" Thank you! Tanya!" He said hugging me. Aww he's so cute this is why he's my best friend. Well him and Scott.

"Yeah,yeah,let me get my shoes on." I said. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. A minute later I was climbing out my window with only pajama shorts, a long sleeve shirt, and my converse.

"You know Tanya you could've worn something else your freezing." Stiles said pointing out the obvious.

"You know Stiles your right I could've but I didn't know I was gonna go looking for dead body one day before the first day of school." I said.

"Oh yeah... Sorry." He said looking down.

"It's okay only because its you Stiles." I said smiling. I saw him blush a little which was adorable!

"You got her to come?!" Scott said.

"Yes Scott it took some convincing but I got her to come." Stiles said letting me in the jeep first and climbing after me.

"Wow good job bro." Scott said.

"Thank man." Stiles said proud of his accomplishment.

"Hey Scotty!" I said smiling at him from the backseat.

"Hey T." He said smiling back. Seriously him and Stiles are the cutest and with those baby faces!

"So how exactly are we gonna be able to get there without our parents seeing us Stiles?" I asked.

"Um we go the other way." He said.

"And how do we know the killer is in jail?" Scott asked.

"We don't." He said calmly. What?! Is he crazy.

"Your telling me that there might be a crazy ass killer out in the woods and your still determined to look for that dead body?!" Scott said.

"Yup..." Stiles said. Scott looked at me while I looked at Stiles from behind.

"Stiles! I'm seriously gonna kill you!" I said hitting the back of his head.

"Ouch! Scott tell her to stop! I'm driving! Scott!" Stiles yelled for help.

"Tanya stop! Tanya if you don't stop the only ones that are gonna end up dead are gonna be us!" Scott yelled. I stopped and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Stiles..." I said looking down.

"No I don't accept your apology.." He said ignoring me. I started giving him my famous puppy face.

"Aww Stiles she's giving you the puppy face man c'mon just accept it!" Scott said. I started to pretend like if I was about to cry.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled.

"No! Tanya wait don't cry! Please don't cry! Okay I accept it okay I accept your apology but please don't cry!" Stiles begged.

"Okay thank you Stiles." I said looking the rest of the ride I stayed quiet while Scott yelled at Stiles about waking him up and about the killer and how he was insane for doing this.

~After 10 minutes~

"Okay so here are a couple of flashlights and if you see it you signal with the flashlight got it." Stiles told us. Wow he can be very demanding sometimes.

"Yeah sure Captain Stiles," I said. He liked me calling that. I don't know why but it would make him feel special.

"C'mon Tanya,"Scott said dragging me with him. Then we saw flashlights. Crap! My dad! Scott and I went behind a tree while Stiles fell thanks to that stupid dog! Oh no we're so dead!

"Stay right there!" A policeman said flashing his flashlight straight to where Stiles was on the trying to get up.

"Hold it," Sherif Stilinski said coming towards Stiles. Poor Stiles. "This delinquent belongs to me." Stiles looked away from the man towards his dad who was not happy at all.

"Dad," Stiles said nervously. "What are you doing here?" He managed to say after stuttering for a while.

"Do you listen to all of my phone calls?" His dad said pissed.

"No..." "Not the boring ones." Stiles said giving him a innocent. Oh Stiles. I slapped my forhead. Who says that. Oh yes that's right my best friend does.

"Where are your usual partners in crime?" His dad asked.

"Oh no! Where's Tanya is she here? Tanya! Stiles is my daughter here?" Crap my dad! Oh shit! Stiles ignored him and looked at his dad who was waiting for an answer.

"Partners in crime? Who? What? No. Its just me…in the woods…alone" Stiles said. Oh Stiles remind me to teach you how to lie correctly.

"Tanya?! Are you there!" My dad called out. Oh man I have never lied to him before I can't start now. Just as I was about to give myself up but Scott grabbed my hand and put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't..." Scott whispered in my ear. I nodded and he took a hand off my mouth.

"Scott?... Tanya?... Are you guys there?!" Sherif Stilinski yelled. Don't go Tanya. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't go.

"Stiles where is my daughter?" My dad asked sternly.

"Who? Tanya? Oh she's home sleeping... Where else would she be? I mean she's not here. Tanya! Tanya! Nope you see no Tanya..." Stiles said freaking out. I peeked over to see both my dad and his dad ganging up on him. Poor Stiles. It's his fault though he made us come. But he is taking full blame...

"Okay and where's Scott?" His dad asked.

"Oh Scott... He's at home sleeping too... He um.. Wanted to get sleep for twomorrow for lacrosse." Stiles said his voice sounded so shaky.

"Do you believe him?" My dad asked. Please just drop it daddy!

"I don't see them anywhere..." Yes you go Sherif!

"Alright I am walking you to your car and making sure you go straight home." And with that Stiles left with his dad grabbing him by the collar practically dragging him. My dad just shook his head and went back to the case. I looked at Scott who was looking to where Stiles and his dad disappeared.

"Now what?" I asked him. Scott just looked at me and shrugged. I started walking and soon Scott was right next to me. I had no clue where I was going and clearly neither did Scott. After I was sure we weren't close to the crime scene I stopped.

"Scott can we go home?" I pleaded.

"Yea lets go," Scott said taking my hand leading the way. Grr! Wow what was that? Grr! There it is again! I looked around starting to panic. Oh crap it's dark! Did I meant ion I was sacred of the dark? Cause I am! Wait are those red eyes... Crap it's coming towards us... That's all I remember. I remember Scott screaming my name and then I blacked out.

~The next morning~

I woke up in my bed with my covers over me. Wow was that all a dream? That was some crazy ass dream. I checked my phone, I had 10 missed calls of Stiles and 10 of Scott. Wow. I got up and noticed I still had my converse on... I guess it wasn't a dream... Scott! I need to call him! I grabbed my phone and called him. After the second ring he picked up.

"Tanya!" He yelled.

"Scott! Omg what the hell happened last night!" I asked trying to get rid of my headache. I looked up at the mirror too see I looked like a mess and my neck was hurting like hell.

"It's was crazy Tanya the thing it tackled you to the floor and knocked you out and then it bit me and then I lost my inhaler and then I took you home and then-" I cut him off, "Scott what thing?" I asked.

"The werewolf Tanya," he said. He must be going crazy. Whatever I need to get ready from school.

"Look I'll see you at school okay I need to get ready Scott love you bye," I said. "Bye T love you too," he said hanging up. I went into the bathroom to take a shower when the pain hit me again. I took my shirt off and looked into the mirror. Omg... I had a huge design carved into my neck . It was a spiral. It was on my neck and it was still raw. Maybe Scott was right... Maybe it was a werewolf... I mean what else could've done this... I cleaned it up and took a long shower. I'm but gonna lie it burned like a bitch but what could I do I was only human. I decided to leave my wavy brown hair down and put on a lacy whit top with a peachy pink skirt with my nude belt and nude heels. I braided my hair and put a bow in the back. I then did my make up a natural color. I felt taller since I was only 5'feet tall. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

"Hey sweetheart," my dad said looking up from reading his newspaper.

"Good morning daddy," I said kissing his cheek. I am such a daddy's girl.

"Are you leaving already?" He asked me.

"Yup I don't wanna be late to first day of school," I said grabbing my keys.

"Alright take care sweetheart," he said smiling at me.

"I will daddy bye love you!" I yelled walking out.

"Love you too!" He yelled back. As soon as I stepped out I felt the cool air hit me. Beacon Hills always was foggy and cool in the morning but today it was actually sunny. I went to my brand new car my black EU version camaro!

~Beacon Hills High School~

I parked my car and saw my two best friends talking. I needed to talk to Scott.

"Scott what the hell happened?" I asked him completely butting into his conversation with Stiles.

"Tanya gosh I was so worried about you!" Stiles said pulling me into a big hug. It hurt cause of my neck but I backed the pain away.

"I'm okay Stiles," I said giggling. I looked at Scott and pulled him into a hug to.

"Tanya guess what our friend here told me," Stiles said his eyes looking me up and down. I looked him and he noticed me watching him and he blushed. He's so cute! "He said he got bit by a werewolf," Stiles said looking at Scott. "Tell him he's crazy," Stiles said looking at me. I just looked at Stiles. I know what I saw and I saw red eyes like a werewolf.

"I don't know Stiles I saw red eyes," I said remembering last night.

"But there hasn't been any wolves in California for sixty years," he told me.

"Look I know what I saw Stiles I'm sorry but I'm with Scott on this one," I said looking at him. I turned to Scott seeing him smiling dumbly.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yea I'm fine," I said. No your not Tanya your neck had a fuckin spiral carved in it. "What about you?" I asked more concerned about his health I mean he is the one that got bit.

"I'm fine it just hurts a little bit but I'm sure it will be fine," Scott said with a reassuring smile. The bell rang and we all went inside. I was in the middle of them like always and Stiles started blabbing like always. We all went our separate ways after saying out goodbyes. I was in advanced classes except I had English and Chemistry with my boys. After 2 long hours of boringness I was able to get a break. Next was Chemistry. I walked in and sat in a table behind Stiles and across of Scott. Danny sat next to me which was fine with me cause I loved Danny I mean he was my gay best friend! I looked up to see Scott acting strange. I was about to ask what was wrong when Mr. Harris introduced us to the new student. Her name was Alison Argent. She was really pretty and I think Scott had an eye on her. The rest of the day went quick and soon I going myself going to the woods again. Oh no... I didn't wanna go back... Not after my experience of last night... I had to though,we had to look for Scott's inhaler.

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott said explained to Stiles about how he became good at lacrosse all of a sudden.

"It's not the only weird thing, I've been hearing things and smelling things I shouldn't," Scott said even more worried.

"Smelling things?" Stiles repeated. He was trying not to laugh at poor Scotty.

"Yeah like the mint gum in your pocket,and the perfume Tanya has on from Victoria Secret," Scott said. Wow that's creepy. How does he know I have that perfume on.

"I don't hav- Stiles stopped not even finishing his sentence taking a mint him out of his pocket. He looked at Scott weirdly before walking again. He them looked up smiling. Oh no he's gonna mess with Scott.

"I've heard of this. Yeah it's an infection," Stiles said. Giving me a you-better-stay-quiet-look. Don't have to tell me twice.

"What really?!" Scott said panicking.

"It's called lycanthropy," Stiles said acting serious. He can't be serious right now. "And you only get it once a month," he kept going.

"When?" Scott asked freaking out.

"On the full moon," Stiles said howling. He started cracking up while Scott and I just looked at him.

"Stiles stop it!" I yelled at him.

"Seriously something's wrong with me!" Scott said desperately.

"Look Scott let's just get your inhaler and get out of here okay?" I said. I moved away from the two and walked forward. I started looking at the ground until I bumbled into something... Or may I say someone. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was taller than me so I had to look up. He has bright olive eyes that were gorgeous and his spiky hair went perfect with him. He looked down at me and his eyes softened a little bit. When he looked up again his eyes turned dark again.

"What are you doing here?" He spat. His chest moving up and down in my face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Huh? It's private property," he said even more angrily. Wow even pissed he's really hot.

"We didnt know we were looking for something but forget about it," Scott said. That's when I came back to earth and turned away from him to go back to Scott. Before I even made it to stand next to Scott, Scott's inhaler was in the air and within a second Scott caught it. I turned around to look at the mysterious man. He looked at me for a second and then turned back to Scott. With that he walked away and back to where he came out from. I wanted to follow him just to see what he was doing in the woods but I couldn't I mean he was a stranger after all.

"Dude do you know who that was?" Stiles asked me and Scott. I shook my head while Scott responded.

"No..." Scott said confused.

"That was Derek Hale! You remember? He just like a couple of years older than us, his whole family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago," Stiles said. Port guy. That must suck. I know how it feels, I mean all I've got is my dad and if I loose him I don't know what I would do.

"Then what's he doing back?" I asked. I didn't get a respond but instead we all headed back to our cars. All I could think of was him... Derek Hale...

Derek's P.O.V.

Scott that's his name. He's the beta. But that girl... Who's was she? She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. As soon as she saw me I heard her heart start to go crazy. It was cute... What am I saying? No I can't fall for any girl! Ever! Not after what Kate did to me! But she's something else... She so small too. Aha oh man I don't even know her. I have to find out who she is... I will find out who she is.

so this is my first fan-fic so let me know what you guys think of this. It would mean a lot so um yea um please review and the chapters will keep coming and coming. Bye teen wolfies love you! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Who Is She?

OMG who saw teen wolf?! I was so excited! Poor Derek his love died. And where is he? and issac too?! They are making me go insane! I can't wait till the next episode. So this is chapter two! Hole you guys enjoy it and please review it would mean a lot to me. And thank you busybeekisses19 for the review. Love you guys! :)

Tanya's P.O.V

I was sitting on the benches after school watching my boys tryout for lacrosse. Oh boy this is gonna be very interesting. With Scott all of a sudden starting to be good at this I was starting to believe Stiles. What am I saying? I mean werewolves dont truly exist right? No they don't... I hope not. I was watching them argue and then Scotty get called by the Coach Finstock. I love that teacher so much. He got up and began walking to the field with a face that looked angry.

"Wait Scott!" Stiles yelled at him. He put his hands in the air telling Scott to come back, but it looked like Scott was in no mood to talk to Stiles. Wonder what that is about... He was my friend too so obviously I started clapping and cheering Scott on.

"Go Scotty!" I yelled. He looked at me and smile while I acted like I was fangirled. He laughed which made me smile. He barely was on the field and he was going up against the one and only Jackson Whittemore. Oh no... He's screwed. I didn't really have anything against Jackson he actually was a really sweet guy. He was only a dickhead when people were around and a huge dickhead around Scott. They started to have a heated argument that soon led to Coach Finstock blowing his whistle. Immediately Scott went to the ground. I cheered for him trying to make him feel better. I felt bad for him cause whenever he would get up he would be knocked down all over again by Jackson. Oh Scott...

"Hey may I sit here?" A innocent voice talked. I've heard it before. I looked up to see the new girl. Alison Argent. She seems really nice and I think I'll be seeing her around more,so I nooded my head giving her a sweet smile.

"Thanks," she said sitting down.

"No problem," I said sitting down with her.

Scott's P.O.V.

"No problem," Tanya said. I looked up to see her talking with... Alison?! Crap I can't embarrass myself in front of her!

"So are you and Scott like a thing or something?" She asked her. God her voice it's do pretty... Wait a minute... Did she say if we are a thing?! Oh no! No! No! And even more No!

"Who me and Scott?!" Tanya asked. I had just been tackled by Jackson again so I was able to look at them. Alison just nodded smiling at Tanya who's face was shocked.

"Oh no! No! No! No! Scott and I are just best friends. I mean I've known him ever since I was like um... 4 years old. He's been there for me when no one else was. I mean if it wasn't for him and Stiles I wouldn't even be in this town..." Tanya said looking out into the field. That made me smile and get up. She truly was the only girl I have ever trusted and had been there for me too. Another round of being tackled by Jackson.

"Oh sorry," Alison said giggling. Her laugh was so beautiful... C'mon Scott stay focused.

"So um does he have a girlfriend?" Alison asked. Wow... Um... Ow fuck! Jackson tackled me again! I need to concentrate but her voice I just can't stop listening to it... It's addicting.

"Who? Scott? Oh no hahah um but I actually think you guys would make a cute couple... I mean I'm not saying you have to go out with him but he's a sweet boy and he might not be good at sports or things Jackson is good at but he's a really sweet amazing guy who has a crush on you!" Tanya said giggling. Wait?! What?! How does Tanya know I haven't even told Stiles yet!

"Really? Did he tell you that?" Alison asked her. I could imagine her pretty face blushing.

"No... But I know my best friend and I know when he has a crush and he is defiantly liking you..." Tanya trialled on watching me get tackled,again...

"Oh well he's cute and I don't know I mean I could give it a try but please dont tell him I told you that!" Alison pleaded. Yes! She's willing to give me a chance!

"I won't. These lips are sealed," Tanya said pretending to zip up her lips. Alright time to impress. I got up and got ready. Jackson mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear it. Coach blew the whistle and I dodged every single player. Yes! I then went and did a flip in mid air and shot the ball in the net! I scored! Yes I scored!

"Go Scott!" I heard both Alison and Tanya cheered. That made me smile. Haha I got Alison to cheer for me. I was trying to listen if they would say anything else but my hearing got interrupted when Coach yelled at me.

"McCall! Get over here!" He yelled.

I ran over to where he was. I couldn't really see through the helmet so I took it off. He looked impressed and shocked.

"What in the gods name was that!" He yelled pointing to all the guys on the field still trying to get up."This is a lacrosse field! What are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" He said. Wow why is getting pissy I mean that was impressive right?

"I don't know... I was just trying to make the shot," I said half smirking.

"Yeah? Well you know what else you just made? First line! Your starting buddy!" He said smiling. What? I can't believe it! My dream is finally coming true! This is the best.

Tanya's P.O.V.

Both me and Stiles were shocked. Since when does Scott play lacrosse like that... Alison on the other hand was smiling at Scott, admiring him actually.

"Hey you said Scott wasn't good at lacrosse..." Alison said looking at me confusingly.

"Oh well he wasn't but I guess the practice during the summer actually worked out for him..." I said still looking at Scott. I'm sure it wasn't practice I mean he would practically practice every summer and nothing would happen.

"Yes obviously... So I'm I have to go but would you maybe wanna come over tonight because I mean I need someone stylish like you to help me pick out a cute outfit," Alison said looking at me.

"Yea sure I'd loved too," I said smiling. I liked Alison she was sweet, smart, and had dimples like me!

"Ok so I'll text you later?" She asked me getting up.

"Sure sounds like a plan!" I said excitingly. We exchanged numbers and gave eachother a goodbye hug before she left. I could defiantly get used to having a girl around. I was about to go congratulate Scott when I was saw someone I didn't expect to see at all here. Derek... What was he doing here? He saw me too and my heart skipped a beat! We stayed like that for a while until my phone rang. I looked down to see I had a text from Jackson, but when I looked up he was gone. Huh maybe it was just me imagining things.

Derek's P.O.V.

I was watching Scott trying to impress that girl. Alison Argent. He's so stupid. I need to stop him from playing. If I don't someone will get hurt sooner or later. Tonight is the full moon. His first full moon... I need to help him but how? He's gonna think I'm crazy. I smelled that girl again... I looked up right at the same time she did too. I had heard her talking to that Argent girl about meeting up tonight. Wonder what they are up too. Who knows its not my business. She looked at me and right away her heart beat went crazy. I loved how I could affect her in a second. She looked at me confusingly. I need to leave before anyone else sees me. But I can't stop looking at her... Her phone beeped and she looked down. Within a second I was out of her sight. I still needed to know who she was. She was different but I just couldn't figure out what she was...

Tanya P.O.V.

I went to go look for Jackson since he told me to meet him after practice. I was waiting in the chemistry lab until he finally came inside.

"Hello Jackson how are you this fine day?" I asked him trying to look all innocent.

"Why hello miss cutie I am doing very well expect for the fact that that bestie of yours hurt me," he said smiling back.

"Aww does someone need a hug?" I asked him sweetly.

"Yes he does cause he hasn't gotten one at all since school has started," he said getting closer to me.

"Well maybe if your girlfriend wasn't to jelly all the time I would give you a hug," I said standing up on my tippy toes to hug him.

"Yea I know but can you blame her I mean look at you Tanya who wouldn't be jelly of you," he said tapping my nose. I smiled at him and and started laughing. He soon joined me.

"But seriously Whittemore why did you text me to meet you here?" I asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"Right so I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would come?" He asked sitting in front of me.

"I don't think so Jackson... I mean I don't want Lydia throwing another tantrum over me being somewhere you are," I said looking at him.

"Well it's my party so I invite who the hell I want too," he said.

"Oh damn your becoming sassy," I said smiling at him.

"Hey if being sassy is the only way to get you to come them I'll be sassy all the time," he said snapping his fingers. I couldn't help but crack up!

"But c'mon Tanya please," he said giving me a puppy face. I hate him e knows I can't deny that face!

"I don't know Jackson if you see me there then that means I went and if you don't then that means I didn't," said making a silly face. He was about to respond when Danny opened the door.

"Lydia is looking for you and she's coming over here!" He said. He always looked out for when Lydia was near so I wouldn't get attacked by her.

"Okay bye Jackson love you!" I said running out the door.

"Bye!" I heard him and Danny yell.

I was walking to my car when I saw Scott with a stupid grin all over his face.

"Hey Scotty what's up?" I asked him. He looked at me and kept that smile one his face.

"I- I- I asked Alison to Jackson's party for tonight," he said looking to where Alison and her dad had left.

"You asked her out?! Omg details now! No wait we're going to my house to talk about this! When we arrived we went inside. And I say him down on the couch.

"Okay details now!" I said excitingly.

"Well I went up to her and I said hi and she said hi and then I was like Alison would you like to be my date to Jackson's party and she said yes," Scott said smiling.

"She said yes!?" I said getting up.

"Yes," Scott said smiling even bigger. "She said yes... Tanya she said yes!" Scott said realizing what he has just said.

"I know Scotty your going on a date!" I said laughing.

"I'm going on a date! What do I wear?! Oh god I need a car!" He said freaking out.

"Wear something pretty! Oh and if your mom doesn't let you use her car you can always use mine!" I said smiling at him.

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yes really Scott," I said laughing.

"Thank you T your the best!" He said hugging me. I giggled and hugged him back. He got a text and looked at me.

"I have to go Stiles said he has to tell me something but ill see you later bye!" He said starting to leave.

"Bye lover boy!" I said watching him leave. He looked at me one more time with a huge smile before leaving. Aww he's so cute when he's happy! OMG I need to ask Alison to tell me the details of her view now!

~20 minutes later~

I was bored so I decided to call Stiles.

"What?" He snapped.

"Wow someone isn't a very good mood. I have a question Stiles," I said looking for something to eat.

"Look I don't have time for this shit Tanya," Stiles said. Okay he is being really mean today.

"But please it's just one question," I said.

"What?" He said. Yea! I got him to say yes!

"Are you goin to my Jackson's party?" I asked him eating apples with caramel.

"Nope," he said.

"But why-" I was cut off by him hanging up on me. Well then whatever!

~ Later that Day~

I had originally planned to have a sleepover with Alison but Scott asked her to Jackson's party. Now instead of helping her pick a outfit out for school I was helping her pick a outfit out for her date with Scott. I was happy! I mean Scott finally asked her out! It's about damn time. His face when he told me was so cute. They are so two lovebirds. It was cute how they would both blush and put huge grins on their faces when I mentioned one of them to the other.

"Okay so are you gonna go with me and Scott to the party?" Alison asked me while I was doing her make-up.

"No I'm gonna go with Stiles, he's my date. And I'm gonna meet you there cause I want you to get to know Scott," I said finishing putting blush on her. Stiles called me out of nowhere and said if I wanted to go with him to the dance. He said he has changed his mind and I said yes. I didn't wanna go alone.

"Okay," Alison said. After acouple of minutes I finished. She looked beautiful, if Scott screwed this up I would kill him. After these hours I've gotten to know Alison a lot better and I think we are going to be really good friends!

"Okay all done," I said helping her up from the floor.

"Omg! Thank you Tanya! Your the best!" She said hugging me.

"Your welcome! So ill meet you there I gotta go get ready. Bye Alison!" I said half yelled leaving her room.

"Bye Tanya!" She yelled back.

"Are you leaving already?" Mr. Argent asked me. He was a really kind person. He reminded me of my daddy. They were both very respectful and sweet people.

"Um yea I have to go get ready too," I said stopping to talk to him. He was making dinner for him and his wife, which I thought was very sweet of him.

"Oh yes true. Well thank you for being a friend to my daughter Tanya. I hope to be seeing you around here more often," he said looking up giving me the same smile Alison gave me.

"No problem Mr. Argent and thank you for letting me be in here. just don't move anymore because I've needed a friend like Alison. Bye!" I said walking out the door.

" I wont! Bye Tanya!" He yelled.

I went in my car and ran upstairs when I got home. My dad left me note saying he had to go for night shift so I guess I'm sleeping in a empty house again... I ran into my room locked the door and went to go take a shower. After my shower I did my make-up and then decided to wear my floral dress. Stiles was gonna get here at 7:30 and it was 7:20 good I'm almost done. I decided to put a flower headband and then I was done. Just as I finished putting on perfume I heard Stiles beeping outside my house. I grabbed my purse and went outside. He got out and opened the door for me. That made me smile cause Stiles is never this polite to me.

"While thank you your such a gentleman," I said smiling at him.

"Well I mean you are my date and you are a very beautiful girl so I kinda have to be sweet to you," he said returning me a smile too. I stepped in and he went to his side of the car. As soon as he got in he started the jeep but didn't talk. Okay something is up cause my Stiles is always talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Scott and I got in a fight," Stiles said looking pissed.

"Why?" I asked softly. I didn't want to get him even more mad.

"It's a full moon tonight..." "And?" "And he's a fuckin werewolf so he's gonna turn and I told him not to go to the party but no he wanted to go on a date with Alison so now here I am going to check up on his ass," Stiles said.

"Wait.. So you didn't just wanna go as my date? You wanted to spy on Scott? Really Stiles wow I should've known I mean you didn't even get invited," I said harshly. I actually feel hurt cause he used me.

"No I'm sorry Tanya I didn't mean it like that okay I'm not using you.. I mean I did wanna be your date okay... It's it just came out the wrong way..." Stiles said looking at me. I looked away not wanting to look at him.

"I'm sorry T I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." He trailed off.

"Whatever Stiles," I said pissed off.

"Tanya c'mon look at me..." Stiles said looking sad too. I gave him the silent treatment and just rolled my eyes. I mean he did use me even though he says he didn't, he did. We arrived and I immediately got off the stupid jeep.

"Tanya c'mon! I'm sorry!" Stiles said grabbing my arm.

"Just leave me alone Stiles," I said looking at him for the first time. He stayed quiet so I took it as my cue to leave. I walked in and was greeted by the one and only Jackson Whittemore.

"Tanya!" He said hugging me.

"Hey Jackson," said hugging him back. He was really nice to me. I don't know why but he was.

"So you did come?" He asked me pulling away smiling. His eyes they were so pretty... Not as pretty as Derek's green eyes but still pretty.

"Yes I mean I couldn't say no to that face you gave me," I said smiling at him.

"Well you know my charm always brings me every girl and by every girl I mean-

"Jackson what are you doing!" We both stopped and but blank expressions on out faces. Lydia. Shit! Jackson just rolled his eyes and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Saying hi to Tanya what else does it look like I'm doing," Jackson said. Lydia was about to say something like "why is she here" or "why did you invite her", but I beat her to it.

"Um Jackson I'll leave you guys alone I'm gonna go dance or something," I said walking away. I could hear Lydia giving him a tantrum of me being here but whatever it is Jackson's party. I went to go get a drink and got a bunch of hellos by everyone. Lets see who should I look for... Danny!

"Danny!" I yelled through the music.

"Tanya!" He said pulling me into a huge hug!

"How my gay bestie?" I asked him giggling cause he wouldn't put me down.

"Good how about my short bestie?" He asked smiling finally putting me down.

"Good," I said laughing.

"Wanna dance?" He asked me.

"I'll pass for now but maybe later," I said smiling. He nodded and went to go dance with all the girls. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was looking around when all of a sudden Scott ran passed me and Stiles pushing me out of the way running towards Scott. What the hell? Okay well that was weird. Alison came towards me looking panicked and hurt.

"Tanya! Do you know what's wrong with Scott? He just ran away! Did I do something wrong?!" She asked me. I wish I knew myself.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong! He's probably just getting a mind grain... Yea cause he has these horrible mind grains," I said lying. All of a sudden the back of my neck started to burn. Okay I mean literally I could feel my skin on fire. I was starting to feel like I had to go somewhere. My mind was trying to focus on Alison but my feet were telling me to just follow them. I started walking until we reached the front. Just on time Stiles was leaving in his jeep going after Scott. Crap he was my ride home! Ugh my neck is killing me! I has to dig my nails into my hand so I would freak out in front of Alison.

"Scott was my ride home," Alison said.

"Stiles was my ride," I said. We looked at eachother not knowing what to do.

"Alison?" We both turned to look at.. Derek! What the hell?!

"Hi I'm Scott's friend he asked me to give you a ride home," Derek said smiling. His smile... It melted me. I even forgot about the pain in my neck.

"Oh um ok but my friend Tanya needs a ride home too, her date left her here," Alison said pointing to me. Wait Scott isn't fiends with Derek... Or is he? Omg if he went to go see this sexy ass beast without me I'm going to kill him!

"Tanya? Hmm would you like a ride?" Derek asked me smirking. Wow he looked hot doing that.

"Um.. Yea- s-s-sure," I said biting my lip.

"Great hop in," he said getting into the drivers seat. I was stuck in the back while Alison sat in the front. The while ride was miserable and awkward. Awkward cause we had no clue what to do and miserable cause my neck became even more worse. It was like my head kept trying to tell me something but it couldn't. I would catch glances of Derek staring at me but he would look away right away. He was so cute! And hot! Did I mention he was hot? Cause he is. Alison told him her house address and soon we were at her house.

"Um thank you Derek and Tanya I'll see you Monday?" Alison asked me. I got out of the car so I could speak to her.

"Yea and again I'm sorry about Scott Alison trust me he really doesn't get them anymore but he probably forgot to take him meds," I said lying to her again. Scott so owes me for defending his ass.

"It's ok bye Tanya," Alison said hugging me.

"Bye Alison," I said. We separated and she went in her house while I went back to Derek's car but this time in the front. I just wanted to go home. I didn't feel good at all! Ugh can this day be over already?! I saw Derek grab the steering wheel even harder every minute.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yea I'm fine. And you? You keep digging your nails into you hand," he said glancing over to me. I looked down at my hands and immediately took my nails out of my skin.

"I'm fine..." I said smiling. He just looked at me and nodded.

"So... Your date stood you up?" He asked me. He talked!

"Um yea... He's an ass," I said. That reminded me I'm mad at Stiles.

"So is he your boyfriend or..." Derek said his jaw clenching when he said the word boyfriend. Omfg is he jealous? No why would he?

"Oh no... Stiles is just my best friend but he asked me out on a date and well left me there..." I said looking out the window.

"Wow he's stupid who would leave a girl like you," Derek said. I looked at him and blushed. After like a minute he realized what he said and looked away. What seemed like a ride that was taking forever all of sudden turned really quick. I looked out and we were outside my house.

"Um thank you for the ride," I said getting out. Derek just nodded and left. Wait how did he know where i lived... whatever it's Derek I cloud care less. I went inside drank some medicine for my neck and changed into my pjs. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went asleep with a smile on my face. Derek Hale gave me a compliment. This went from being the worst date ever to being the best night ever.

Derek's P.O.V.

I gave her a compliment. I didn't even think, the words just came out of my mouth. Well now I know her name. Tanya... I noticed something was up with her once she got inside the car. Her heart beat was crazy the whole entire ride. She looked like she was in pain. She didn't tell me what was wrong but I knew something was up. And it was making me feel in pain too... Which was odd... Why is this happening? Is it the alpha doing this? I don't know but I need to find Scott! I need to be near her and him. I feel like I need to be around her... I want to be around her... She has something to do with us but what? What's connecting her to me? If I show Scott how to control himself I'll be able to be around her more often. I don't know... But I know one thing is she has an affect on me no one else has ever had on me and I'm starting to like it.

So what did you guys think of that? Did you like that side of Jackson? Do you guys think Derek is starting to fall for Tanya? And why did she feel that pain in her neck? What did the alpha do that to her?


	3. Chapter 3: Werewolves

Hey guys I'm back! So I'm sorry I took longer this time to update cause I had finished the chapter but then I started all over again cause I didn't like it but yea so enjoy this chapter! Oh and please read the bottom it's important! Anyways read along!

Chapter Three: Werewolves

Tanya's P.O.V.

It had been one week since Scott and Stiles had abounded me and Alison at the party. Alison has forgiven Scott on Monday after I saved his ass, which he didn't even thank me for, while I was ignoring my two best friends. When I asked them what has happened they both ignored the question or would ignore me. I hated when they would keep secrets from me! I wonder if it's something bad or good? I don't know but it's killing me! And the words Derek had told me... I couldn't stop thinking about his words the whole entire week! Something about him just made me so nervous. I keep hoping that he will all of a sudden appear at the school but its Friday again and ever since the party there had been no sign of Derek Hale.

"Tanya!" "Tanya!" "Tanya!" I heard someone screaming my name but I couldn't see anyone. I thought I was going crazy so I just kept walking.

"Tanya!" There it is again! I turned around just in time for Stiles to crash into me throwing me to the floor while I dragged him along with me. Thank god school is over so not that many people saw that!

"Ouch I'm so so so sorry T! I didn't see you stop and well the rest is well you know me lying on top of you..." Stiles said looking down at me. When I say looking down I mean his eyes went from my face to my chest and kept trailing on.

"Stiles my face is up here!" I yelled at him pointing to my face. He looked at me and just smiled. Perve!

"So um what's up?" He asked me awkwardly.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled at him. I was already angry at him and now he was squishing me to death. The nerve of this guy.

"Oh um yea right sorry," he said getting um as quickly as possible. He gave me his hand which I took helping me stand up. After I fixed my outfit and hair I looked up at him waiting for him to say something.

"So look I know you are mad at me and Scott and I'm sorry but it's just Scott needs to tell you when he's ready," Stiles said. Tell me what though! That's what had me going crazy all week long!

"Is that it?" I snapped back. I was being kinda harsh, but I mean he had ignored me all week long without even trying to contact me.

"No that's not it... Look I wanted to say that I truly am sorry and I need you in my life Tanya! I mean there is no other girl that talks to me besides Alison but she doesn't count! I need my short Tanya back. I'm sorry for not even trying to contact you! I am and I wanted to make it up after lacrosse practice so I was wondering if you wanted to have a ride with me?... And also I have a suprise for you so I promise you won't regret it!" Stiles said looking at me intensely. My car had decided it didn't want to work today so my dad had to drive me to school while my car was at the mechanics getting checked on.

"Stiles I forgive you... And I'm sorry for being a bitch to you... But your keeping something from me and I don't like that! And besides I already have a ride home,Alison." I said looking at him sadly.

"Yea about that I might have told Alison that we might had made up so she left already..." Stiles said looking at the end of the hall. Why am I not suprised?

"Well in that case, I guess I am taking a cruise in Stiles' amazing jeep," I said laughing.

"Well I guess you are, so your not mad at me anymore?" Stiles asked me nervously.

"Of course not! Your like a brother to me and I need some Stiles in my life too," I said smiling at him.

"Come here!" He said with opened arms. I laughed but immediately hugged him. I missed him even though it had only been a week... This week was like hell! This is why I love Fridays cause everything gets better! After we made up he said he had to go to lacrosse practice but I decided to go with him. We were walking for about 5 minutes when we made it to the locker room where the guys change.

"Um Tanya you know this is when you leave..." Stiles said looking at me, but since I just stood there he started walking inside.

"Well I know but I have to talk to Scott," I said entering with him. I looked around and a huge smile spread on my face. Boys! Boys everywhere! Omg even shirtless boys! This is heaven! Some guys covered up while other guys whistled at me. I smiled seductively and waved as I passed a line of hot boys.

"Hey Stiles. Hey Tanya," Scott said tying his shoelaces. He stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Tanya?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" He asked me trying to cover up. What is he doing I mean he's already fully clothed!

"Hi Scotty! Stiles let me come here with him," I said putting my arm around Stiles who nodded in agreement.

"Stiles! What the hell why did you bring her?!" He asked Stiles still wanting an answer. Well then nice to see you too.

"Well Scott I apologized to Tanya and its about damn time you did too you guys need to make up," Stiles said looking at Scott then at me. Scott looked at me and then looked down. He looked so sad and upset.

"T I'm sorry for being an ass to you all week long. I didn't mean too it just ugh I have a lot going on and I don't want to hide it from you but I will tell you when I find a way to tell you I promise!" Scott said looking at me. I just looked at him and then at Stiles who just shrugged starting to get his uniform out for lacrosse.

"It's okay Scott. And your lucky I saves your damn ass for Alison! But please don't take to long cause I'm dying to know what it is!" I said looking at him dead serious.

"I will Tanya," he said smiling. I smiled at him when I heard my name being yelled at.

"Tanya!" I know that voice to well. Oh crap! I froze in my spot not wanting to turn around. All the guys went quite waiting to see what move I would make next. Man they love gossip!

"Yes coach?" I asked turning around as slowly as possible.

"What in the name of tarnashion are you doing in here?! Unless you are telling me you are a man get the hell out!" He said pointing to the door.

"Okay I'm coming but I just came to say good luck to Scott and Stiles," I said starting to leave. "Oh and by the way Scott there's no need to cover up when there isn't anything to cover up!" I yelled walking out. I heard all the guys start cracking up and Stiles telling Scott to take the towel off his clothed body.

About six minutes later all the guys went out to the field and starting doing stretches and the old stuff. Soon they began playing lacrosse.

Derek's P.O.V.

After last Friday I couldn't risk Scott doing anything stupid. I had been watching him all week long making sure he wouldn't turn or anything. He was playing lacrosse when I heard a cell phone go off. I looked up to see Tanya answering her phone.

"Hey beautiful!" A girl voice said. It wasn't Alison's voice cause I had heard that voice all damn week since her and Scott couldn't stop calling eachother.

"Hi gorgeous!" Tanya said smiling. Wonder who she's talking to.

"Omg I miss you so much Tanya! You have no idea I mean like I need you to come back here! I miss you so much! I need my best friend back in her hometown San Diego!" The girl said on the other side of the phone. Tanya sighed and looked at the lacrosse players.

"I miss you too! A lot Jenny you have no idea I mean I need to tell you so much but you know I can't. That would just make memories come back to me which would be to hard. And my dad Jen I mean if we went back to that house who knows how long he would be able to take before breaking down again," Tanya said tears forming her eyes.

"Tanya I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that I'm so stupid!" The girl Jenny? I'm guessing it stands for Jennifer said. You she is stupid because that obviously hurt her, so thanks Jennifer.

"It's okay Jenny I know you didn't mean to. So how's everyone though?" Tanya asked changing the subject. Her lips were moving but her mind looked like it was in another place.

"Missing you! You have no clue I mean even the guys say they need you back cause your the only girl that didn't annoy them! Also you would make all of them feel good about themselves and would help them make fun of guys and help them with pranks!" Jenny I guess how Tanya likes to call her said. Damn Tanya must be very charming to have everyone miss her so much.

"Haha well I miss them too! I mean it like we all grew up together! It sucks but I mean hey I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I needed to," Tanya said smiling softly at the floor. She looked so pretty but so sad. She was remembering something in her past. Something must have been horrible that caused her to move here to Beacon Hills. I just needed to know what though.

"I know I just miss you! Your so cute! Your the only short girl that I know and the only girl that was able to make all the guys like her!" Jenny said. I agree with her on the cute part and making all guys fall for her.

"Thanks you always know how to make me feel a whole lot better. So how are you doing?" Tanya asked laughing lightly.

"Alright you know same old same old. Nothing knew here. And you?" Jenny asked her.

"Alright I bought my car! And OMG like I am going to have to send you a pic of it so you can show it off to the guys! Cause I finally got the car that I've been wanting since forever!" Tanya said excitedly.

"Lucky ass bitch! You are so going to have to send me a pic now!" Jenny said happily. Do girls really talk about cars? Maybe it's just Tanya... Hmh I never heard Laura talk about cars though... Yea it's probably just Tanya. Sweet I'm starting to like her even more!

"I will but its being checked right now. For some odd reason it would work today at all! My dad had to drive me to school and Stiles is giving me a ride home. It's strange cause it was fine last night," Tanya said looking at the field. She saw the same old thing happening and just rolled her eyes. That made me want for some odd reason. What is she doing to me?

"Huh that is strange maybe someone tried robbing it?" Jenny suggested. I'll have to check this out myself.

"I don't know maybe," Tanya said. At the same time the coach blew his whistle and I turned to see what Tanya was looking at. Scott was turning here! Oh fuck! Everyone else was worrying about how much Scott had hurt Jackson that they didn't see him. I turned around to see Tanya was gone too. Please don't tell me she went after Scott! Well now there's only one way to find out.

Tanya's P.O.V.

"I don't know maybe," I said to Jenny looking out at the field. Scott was on the on his knees on the floor while Jackson was laying on the grass in deep pain. The coach blew the whistle and all the players huddled around Jackson to see how hurt he was. I turned to look at Stiles who was still siting on the bench processing what had just happened. I turned to look at Scott only to see him running away. I have to go after him!

"Scott?" I asked as he rapidly rushed by me.

"What?" Jenny asked me. Oh crap I forgot I'm still on the phone with her. I started getting my backpack and got up.

"Hey ill call you later k? Bye," I said not giving her time to even answer me back. I ran towards where Scott ran to and soon I stopped in my own footsteps. I saw a trail of claw marks on the wall. Oh god please tell me Scott is okay. I started to follow the trail until it stopped at the guys locker room. I decided to make a big decision by going inside the locker. It was empty? Okay I swear that someone has to be in here. I began walking more inside the locker room when I saw lockers with scratches all over them. They weren't like this a while ago. I swear! I still didn't see Scott so I took two more steps. Ahem I heard someone clear their throat or it sounded more like a a animal rumble. I slowly turned around scared the hell out of my mind. My heart was beating like crazy I felt like it would jump out of my chest any minute now.

"Scott?" I whispered. Omg what is he? He had claws and fangs and, and, yellow eyes? He pinned me against the locker and that hurt very bad. He put my hands above my head so I couldn't fight him. I was frozen. This- this wasn't my Scotty... This was someone else.

"What- what- what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing?" Asked him stuttering with every single word that came out of my mouth. He just looked at me breathing heavily. His chest was going up and down up and down. His claws starting to dig into my arm and it hurt like hell. I could feel the warm blood starting to fall down my hand.

"Get out of here," Scott said harshly. I can't, I need to know what's wrong with him.

"Wha-wha- what's wrong?" I asked him starting to panic. My lips started to tremble like crazy. He dogged his nails even deeper into my skin which burned even more. His eyes went from looking into mine to looking at my neck. Oh my god please don't kill me! His face started to move down to my neck until I felt his heavy breath on my neck. That made my heart going even more crazy. Please don't tell me this is from earlier when I made fun of him.

"If this is about earlier I- I- I'm sorry I was just playing around," I said freaking out. I could feel his fangs or canines whatever the hell they were on my neck. I closed my eyes getting ready to die but it never happened. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Scott being pulled off me by Stiles. This is why I love him! After putting up a fight Scott knocked Stiles out and turned back to me. He looked even more mad.

"Scott please listen to me this isn't you!" I yelled backing away from him. He put his claws in the air and again I closed my eyes but nothing happened. Instead of Stiles being my savor it was Derek?!

"Don't touch her!" Derek yelled at Scott. I looked at him and he, he looked like Scott but with blue icy eyes. What the hell?! Scott put up a fight but Derek was way more stronger then him. All I could do was stare. I didn't even know what was going on. After a while all of a sudden Derek roared at Scott and Scott dropped to the floor grabbing his ears. He immediately changed back to his normal form, just like Derek. Stiles had finally awoken while I still was freaking out. Everything I just saw I can t even... I'm so confused. All three of them were starting at me wondering what I would do. I didn't even think twice before running out of there. I couldn't even stay there anymore. I heard Stiles yelling at me to come back while Derek yelled at Scott. I ran till I got home which took forever. I cleaned my arms that had blood on them and when I say blood it's like if I had killed someone. Scott had seriously dug his nails into my skin really deep. I took the longest shower I had ever took and went to sleep. I didn't care what time it was or anything all I could do was lock every single door and every single window. I was still trying to understand what had happened. I mean my best friend almost killed me... What am I suppose to think? Please let this all be a dream! I hope when I open my eyes it will be Friday and none of this actually happened. It can't be true! My best friend he's a-a- a werewolf... And the guy I have a crush is a werewolf... I just can't believe this. Werewolves do exist. And I have a crush on one.

OMG Tanya found out Scott is a werewolf! Ahh can you believe it! Okay so I was thinking that maybe I should start putting Tanya's outfits from now on but I don't know I need you guys to tell me what you think! And also the next chapter is gonna be all about Derek and Tanya! I'm so excited for it I'm ready starting it! If you guys give me more reviews than last time I will try to have it up by Wednesday or Tuesday! So yea love you guys! Please review! 3


	4. Chapter 4: Empty

(°v°)Omg! So who saw teen wolf?! It was Jennifer all along! I knew there was something fishy about her! Shes a bitch! She took Stiles' dad and had the guts to kiss him!Poor Stiles. Omg and when he said that his mom would've believed him I couldn't. the feels! Poor Derek too! I hope his sis gets better soon. Can't wait for the new episode! I'm freakin out! AHHH! Anyways I'll stop fangirling and let you guys read along so here's another chapter of Memories! Enjoy! (°v°)

Chapter 4: Empty

Tanya's P.O.V.

It had been two weeks since my encounter with Scott in the locker room. Him and Stiles had called me so many times and left so many text messages, they even told my dad to tell my they needed to see me pronto. I tired, but I couldn't. I still couldn't understand what the hell had happened. I wished it was all a dream but when I woke up the next day with claw marks in my arms I knew it wasn't. The stranger part was when I saw that the spiral I had on my neck was gone. It was there one minute and then the next it wasn't there anymore. All week when Scott and Stiles tried to talk to me I would walk away as fast as I could. But today I needed to man up. Today was the day before the full moon and I knew I needed to know everything I could before something happened again. I didn't want to go to Scott though, I wanted to go to Derek. Not because I wanted to see him, but because I know that he is the only one that can give me the answers I need. I got out of bed and convinced my dad to not make me go to school because I "didn't feel good". I never wanted to lie to him but I couldn't tell him I was going off to see a werewolf. After about an hour he left to go to work and I got ready to go see Derek Hale. Once I got ready I decided to just go walking instead of driving my car. I finally came to a stop in front of his old burnt down house and took a huge deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

Derek's P.O.V.

I was getting my keys to go spy on Scott, but when I turned around Tanya was standing face to face with me. She looked tired as hell and pissed. This isn't gonna be good.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her confusingly. Shouldn't she be at school?

"I need answers," Tanya said biting her lip. She looked at me helplessly as if she was trying to say something but she couldn't.

"Of what?" I asked her starting to leave. I didn't have time for her shit. I had to go stop her bestfriend Scott from doing anything stupid. Especially since the full moon is twomorrow.

"You know of what," she said with venom in her voice.

"I don't have time for this," I said starting to walk out the door.

"Look I really don't give a fuck if you do or if you don't. Your gonna give me my damn answers or I'll get the Argents to kill your stupid wolf ass," she said breathing heavy. Is she threatening me?!

"Is that a threat?" I asked her with my back still turned to her.

"Take it the way you want to," she said in a sarcastic voice tone which I did not appreciate. I turned around to see her with arms crossed on her chest and her fingers in a tight fists. I raised an eyebrow at her while she did the same.

"If you want answers your gonna have to answer my questions too," I said demandingly. She wants something , and I want something in return.

"I go first," she said starting to walk into the living room.

"Deal," I said closing the front door and then following her footsteps.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I sat down on his couch that had ashes but I brushed them off. I had to be serious if I wanted him to tell me what I wanted to know, so I did. I waited patiently for him to come and when he finally did he stood by the wall.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me looking at me suspiciously. He obviously wasn't expecting me to have an attitude with him.

"Did you bite Scott?" I asked him right away. If he did then he carved the spiral in me too.

"No," he simply stated. I looked at him to see of there was any sign of him lying but there wasn't. Alright next question.

"Who did?" I asked him confused now. If it wasn't him then who?

"The alpha," he making eye contact with me. I just looked at him confused. It seemed like Derek noticed that and kept going. "He bit Scott because he wants to have a pack and Scott was the first to be chosen. He can control and make Scott turn even though Scott doesn't want too," Derek said looking out the window.

"Did he bite you?" I asked him. I immediately regretted asking when I saw his jaw tighten.

"No. I was born a werewolf," he said looking up. "This was where I lived and where I was raised. Then everything went downhill. My family died and well me and my sister left this place," he said looking at me. For a minute it looked like he was about to cry, but instead he looked away hiding his face.

"Why'd you come back then?" I asked him biting my lip. I mean why would he want to come back if his family died here.

"Me and my sister were gonna come back to Beacon Hills," he sighed but continued, "she came one week before me to get us an apartment and everything, but when I got here I never found her. I called her and looked and looked until... I found her dead delicate body cut in half," Derek said looking at the floor. I was speechless. I couldn't believe it, he has been through so much.

"The only person I have left now is my uncle Peter, but he's no hope. He doesn't even talk to me... I try so hard to at least get him to make me a damn sign that he can still hear me... That even though he's dead from the outside, that he's still alive from the inside," Derek said looking at me. His eyes looked so sad and hurt. He was waiting for me to talk but I couldn't. I was speechless. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. All of a sudden I felt tears rolling down my face. Just seeing him so hurt made me feel his pain.

"Till this day I still blame myself. If I hadn't been an idiot and fallin for that bitch they would all still be here," he said shaking his head. I hated seeing him like this. Even though I barely knew him I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," I said walking towards him. At first I thought he would back away from me but he didn't. He just stood there watching my every move. I came up to him and put my hand on his cheek. I had to stand on my tippy toes cause he was taller than me but I didn't care. I just looked at him and he did the exact same thing.

"Can I meet him?" I whispered. Derek looked surprised at first but nodded.

"My turn," he said putting a hand on my hip. His touch it was so addicting. All I could do was nod. I didn't want to ruin this moment with him. I knew any minute now he was going to become cold hard Derek again. I took a breath and began walking back to the sofa taking Derek with me. I sat down and he sat down across from me. He had a straight face again which I hated.

Derek's P.O.V.

I just broke down in front of her. Why? I don't know I just couldn't help it.

"What do you want to know?" She asked me quietly. I knew she didn't want to be harsh but I could also tell she was trying to recall her normal breathing back.

"What's your name?" I asked her. I already know her name is Tanya, but I want to know her full name.

"Tanya Guzman," she said biting her lip. I could hear her heart beat going crazy. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? I nodded at her while she looked around.

"Wait what time is it?" She asked me all of a sudden looking for her phone. She finally found it in her pocket and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Crap it's 4! Fuck my dad will kill me if I don't go to the damn class," she said freaking out badly.

"Ugh I should've brought my car!" Tanya yelled angrily at herself.

"Where do you have to go?" I asked her not quite sure what was happening.

"I have to leave I'm so sorry but I do. I have to be somewhere important. I'm already gonna get there late but we can finish this later k?" Tanya asked me starting to get up.

"I'll give you a ride," I said getting up at the same time. What am I saying? I'm never nice to people. She nodded and started heading out. I unlocked the car doors and she got in as fast as she could. I went to the drivers seat and turned on the car.

"Where an I going?" I asked her.

"Um... Therapist," she said looking down embarrassed.

"You need to see a therapist?" I asked Tanya suprised to hear this.

"I'll answer that later just please get there as quick as you can," she begged me. I nodded and soon we were outside the offices of buildings that had to do with things like that.

"Thanks um come over at my house like at six? And go through my window cause my dad might be home," Tanya said. I nodded again and watched her start running inside the building. I guess I will see her at six.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could to meet my therapist. I hope she doesn't tell my dad that I was late.. Again!

"Ms. Guzman how nice to see you," she said looking up from checking her board.

"Haha um hi," I said nervously. Please don't tell my daddy!

"Late again I see," she said pissed off.

"I'm sorry Ms. Morgan. I just had to take care of someon- something," I said swallowing hardly.

"Oh really? Well isn't that a shame, I told you I wouldn't help you if you were late again," she said putting her hands on the desk.

"What? No please I-I- you can't do this... I need this," I said. She can't! I mean no she can't do this to me!

"I'm sorry Ms. Guzman but you had it coming now please leave my office," she said opening the door. I was speechless. I can't believe it... I just got kicked put of therapy. My feet numbly got up and started walking out the door.

"Have a nice day Ms. Guzman," she said closing the door. Bitch. Now what? I mean I don't have a ride home. What am I suppose to tell my dad when he gets home? He's gonna be so upset with me. I decided to call Stiles but I didn't tell him what happened. When he picked me up he saw how sad I was so he didn't even ask what has happened. The whole entire ride to my house was pure silent. I had to think of something to tell my dad. But what? When we got to my house Stiles walked me inside and took me to my room. We stayed quiet for a whole hour. While I was crying quietly hoping he wouldn't hear, Stiles was on the phone with Scott about his wolf shit. Stiles would always give me time and would let me tell him things whenever I was ready to.

Derek's P.O.V.

I went to Tanya's house about 15 minutes early to check she was actually there. After a fight with Scott he left pissed off. I hope he didn't tell her. I went a little overboard but I mean he gets on my nerves. Not as much as Stiles though. Oh god that kid had a mouth that never stops! I went to knock on the door but thought that maybe her dad was home, so I went to where her balcony was. Her window was closed but I could see her and Stiles sitting on her bed. I think she forgot. Great I came for nothing. I was about to leave when I heard her talk.

"She... She said she wasn't going to help me anymore," Tanya said. I turned around in a second to see her staring at floor pain in her eyes.

"Why?" Stiles asked her trying to get her look at him. She looked lost... She wasn't the girl I talked to a while ago. She looked lost, scared, but most of all helpless.

"I was late... Just cause I was late! Stiles what am I suppose to do now! Huh I needed her! How the hell am I suppose to get over that fuckin night when no one wants to help me! Huh? Tell me how and I suppose to erase those memories out of my head! I close my fuckin eyes at night and all I see is that!" Tanya said tears steaming down her face now. She looked at Stiles begging for him to answer her, but he didn't. He looked like he was lost for words. He just sat there watching her break down. I watched her break down. She just sat there not doing anything... Stiles had tears in his eyes trying not to let them fall out. I wanted to go in there and hug her but I couldn't.

"It's gonna be alight T," he finally said. He rubbed her back but she moved away.

"Don't Stiles it's never gonna be okay. Not after that night," she said shaking her head. What was she talking about? What night? Right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was like a lost puppy and it hurt seeing her like this.

•❤•❤•❤•❤• How sad for Tanya! She's broken! but what was she talking about? what night? And her scene with Derek! ugh it makes me jelly! So I hoped you guys liked it. I wanted to thank you guys because I'm almost at 500 views! I couldn't have done it without you guys so thank you so much!=^.^= So I wanted to make Derek and Tanya a shipping name so I need you guys to help me out. So um yea thanks for reading. Bye love you guys! •❤•❤•❤•❤•


	5. Chapter 5: Full Moon Part 1

OMG teen wolf is gonna be the death of me! ٩(×̯×)۶ Ugh but when they were in the elevator though! The faces each one of them made! And Jennifer ugh I can't stand her! :{ Anyways here's another chapter of Memories. 3

Chapter 5: Full Moon Part 1

Tanya's P.O.V.

After breaking down in front of Stiles he tried making me calm down. I didn't know how to tell my dad.

"Stiles?" I asked him looking up.

"Yeah?" He immediately answered me.

"What do I tell my dad? I mean he's going to kill me..." I said looking down. I started freaking out again shaking my head.

"T look at me," he said grabbing my hand. I just shook my head. I was just to embarrassed for him to see me like this.

"Tanya please," he said. I didn't look up and he sighed grabbing my chin lightly making me look at him.

"We'll figure something out I promise," he said sincerity in his eyes. I nodded and then heard my dad scream my name as usual when he gets home. I looked at Stiles and he nodded getting up with me. I walked downstairs ready for whatever life was going to make me go though now.

Stiles P.O.V.

She looked so nervous and scared. I was also scared myself. I've seen her dad mad and trust me he doesn't look pretty at all.

"Hi daddy," Tanya said still holding my hand. She squeezed it even harder. I felt so bad for her.

"Hey how was therapy?" He asked her. Why did it have to he the first thing to ask Mr. Guzman? Tanya tensed when she heard this right away. She squeezed my hand even harder.

"Um I need to um t-tell you something about that," Tanya said biting her lip. She looked at me asking if she should go on, I nodded at her. "Um. I-I-Igotkickedoutcauseiwaslate," Tanya said quickly.

"What was that sweetheart I couldn't understand what you said," Mr. Guzman said looking at us this time. He saw her holding my hand and he gave me that look saying to not touch her. I let go of her hand and he stopped killing me with his stare, turning back to giving Tanya full attention again.

"I said I got kicked out," Tanya said looking down.

"You got kicked out?!" He said getting mad. Tanya just looked away. "I can't believe it! Are you serious Tanya! And to think you were finally becoming responsible!" He yelled at her. Tanya looked at him tear forming in her eyes again.

"I am responsible! Dad please just let me explain I-" she was cut off by her dad. "Don't Tanya I knew I shouldn't have kept you after your mother died!" He yelled. Tanya flinched at hearing this words. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Dad? You don't mean that right?" She asked him her lip trembling.

"You remind me of her every day! It's your fault she died!" He yelled at her. Tanya just stood there shocked at what he was telling her.

"Stop!" I yelled at him putting Tanya behind me. He just went to far.

"Stiles stay out of this! This is between me and my daughter!" He yelled at me his eyes full of venom.

"No! Look Sir you just went to far! And I sure as hell am not going to stay out of this when my best friend is hurt as hell!" I yelled back at him. No one yells at Tanya and gets away with it. No one.

"Why? Cause I'm saying the truth Stiles? Huh?! Hell it's about damn time she heard the truth!" He screamed making sure Tanya heard behind me.

"That's not the truth! Please Mr. Guzman she's all you have. Your killing her with those words," I said hearing Tanya sobbing quietly behind me. It killed me to see her like this. I hadn't seen her like in so many years.

"Get out Stiles!" He said opening the door.

"Sure but I'm taking her with me," I said grabbing Tanya's hand.

"No your not," he said grabbing her other hand.

"Yes I am! Want to know why? Here's why! One: Your pissed and you need to cool down, and Second! Your trying to put down my best friend and I'm not going to let you do that to her so I'm sorry but me and your daughter are leaving. Have a goodnight Sir. I hope you realize what big mistake you just did," I said pulling Tanya away from him and closing the door not even giving him enough time to talk back to me. I put her in my car and drive off to my house.

Derek's P.O.V.

I watched everything from up stairs. Once Tanya and Stiles left her room I went in her room to hear what would happen. I wanted to kill her dad so bad! How could he say that stuff to her? I mean she was his daughter! I saw Stiles drive off fuming just as much as I was. Tanya looked like she was still in shock of what had just happened. I wanted to go after them but I knew she needed some time alone and at this point I truly didn't even know how to help her.

Tanya's P.O.V.

When we got to Stiles' house he told his dad what had happened and his dad agreed to let me stay the night. We went up to his room and as usual he sat on his computer chair and I sat on his bed.

"T are you okay?" He asked me finally breaking the silence.

"Yea actually I'm fine," I said taking a deep breath. I know he my dad didn't mean it, but what if deep down he actually did?

"You sure?" Stiles asked me not believing a word I said. I didn't even believe them myself.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him. He sighed knowing I didn't want to keep talking about this. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked him.

"Yea it's been a long day for you T. Get some sleep. I have to go take care of something real quick but I'll see you later k?" He asked me getting up. I would've asked where he was going but I was to tired of crying my eyes out.

"K. Love you Stiles goodnight," I said starting to get up to get inside the bed.

"Love you too. Get come rest cause we have school twomorrow. Goodnight Tanya," he said giving me a hug before walking out. Twomorrow was going to be a very long day especially since its going to be the full moon.

Derek's P.O.V.

After 3 hours I went to go check on Tanya and found her asleep in Stiles' bed. He wasn't anywhere in the house so I decided to step inside. I kneeled being able to see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done, yet she still looked beautiful. I don't know how she does it.

"It's going to be alright. Even if I have to hurt people so you can be happy I'll do it. I promise you," I whispered. I know she can't hear me, but I wanted needed to tell her that. I sighed hearing Stiles' car pulling up. I looked at her one more time.

"Goodnight Tanya," I said kissing her forhead standing up to leave. Great now I have to get ready for twomrrow. Ugh the full moon great!

Tanya's P.O.V.

"Kids get up you have school!" I was awoken by Stiles' dad yelling at us to get up. I turned to see Stiles on the floor asleep which is weird because he always stays in the bed. I turned to look at Mr. Stilinski who gave me a look and I got out of bed.

"Want me to take you to your house so you can get ready?" He asked. I nodded standing up getting my shoes. I looked at Stiles who was still on the floor asleep snoring. I kissed his cheek before walking out with his dad.

"Have you talked your dad Tanya?" He asked me. I shook my head sighing. I know I needed to talk to him, but I wasn't ready yet.

"I know what your going to say Dad. But I just need time you know. What he said just truly did hurt me," I said looking down. I fiddled with my fingers while he sighed. He was like a second father to me, actually he acted more like a father sometimes than my own father did.

"I know and I understand you. That's why I called your dad and told him to meet me at the office early so when I brought you, he wouldn't be here," he said pulling up to my house.

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski your the best," I said giving him a hug. He always found a while to make my life a whole lot easier.

"No problem kiddo. Now go get ready and promise me you will talk to him," he said giving me a stern look.

"Promise," I said smiling at him. He smiled and soon drove off. I went inside and took a shower getting ready for school. I remembered I had left my phone and went to go check it. I had tons of missed calls from my best girl friend, Jenny. I called her as soon as I saw and she answered right away.

"Tanya!" She said crying into the phone.

"Jenny what's wrong?" I asked her worried. Jenny was never the type to cry. She was the type to make you happy and smile.

"My dad and mom they got mad at me and then my dad hit me and now they want to send me to Mexico!" She said crying even more.

"What?! What happened? Why did he hit you!" I said pissed off. No one can ever put their hands on her!

"I- I just I got mad at him because he said that I was being a brat and ungrateful and I got mad and yelled at him and soon it got out of control and he ended up hitting me," she said crying even harder than before.

"They want to send me to Mexico!" She screamed. I could hear her crying even more by the minute.

"I won't let them!" I said. They can't do that! Right?

"I have to go to, b-b-but I'll call you l-l-later," she said stuttering with words. She was trying not to cry anymore.

"Okay I love you," I said. She hanged up and I sighed. I hated hearing her like that. I finished getting ready for school and checked to see I still had 30 minutes left. I sighed not knowing what to do. I decided to make pancakes since I had nothing else to do, when all of a sudden I heard a huge thump upstairs. Okay um creepy. I took a bold decision to go upstairs to check and took a knife with me just in case. My heart started freaking out with each step I took. I saw that my room was open... I swear to god I closed it. I went inside and as soon as I did two arms went to my mouth. I did what any other person would do and I elbowed them and then stabbed them. I heard then groan in pain and I turned around. My eyes went huge when I saw Derek laying there bleeding. Oh my god! I just stabbed my crush!

"Oh my gosh Derek I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I said freaking out. I saw blood and I caused it.

"It's fine. Just help me up," he said grabbing his side. I literally ran to him putting his arm around my shoulder dragging him to the bathroom. I sat him on the toilet seat looking for what I was going to need to clean his cut. Once I found everything I went to where he was sitting.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me weirdly.

"I'm going to clean your cut and fix it," I said giving him a "are-you-stupid-look".

"I'm a werewolf. I'm going to heal in about... Now," he said. I looked to see he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Right... Um I knew that," I said turning away embarrassed. "I'm sorry again I didn't mean to I just... I'm sorry," I said biting my lip.

"It's fine. If I were you I would've done the same thing, except I would have killed them with my teeth," he said. That made me winced hearing those words.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," Derek said noticing I tensed up.

"It's fine don't worry," I said looking away. I bit my lip because of how nervous I was. Derek Hale is in my house in my room and in my bathroom!

Derek's P.O.V.

She looked so embarrassed it was cute. It became awkward so I decided to talk.

"Um do you have a shirt I can borrow? I mean it's just you know this one has blood," I said trailing off.

"Um yea sure, let me check if my dad had any," she said leaving me alone. I got up and went to go see her room. She had a girly room. It wasn't all pink or anything like that, but it was like what a girl would have.

"Here," she said walking in with a black v-neck.

"Thanks," I said grabbing it from her. I took my other t-shirt off and put it on. It was a bit tight, but it will do. At least I had a tank under it.

"I'll put this in the washer," she said taking my shirt.

"You don't have to," I said grabbing her hand. It felt like some spark was made, which made us both move away.

"Um no it's okay though," she said grabbing her pajamas too.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded starting to go downstairs. I followed her not know what else to do.

"So um do you want pancakes?" She asked me biting her lip. I looked at her suprised. Out of all the things to ask she asks me if I want pancakes?

"Are you serious? Don't you have to go to school?" I asked her smiling a little before going back to a serious face.

"I still have 20 minutes till school starts and besides its the least I can do after I stabbed you," she said laughing.

"You don't have to," I said. I didn't want her to feel guilty over something so dumb.

"I want to though," she said looking at me innocently. I couldn't say no to her so I sighed nodding. She smiled taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. I sat on a stool while she went to go make us breakfast.

"I didn't think you cooked," I blurted out.

"Oh um yea, my mom use to love cooking so I would always pay attention to her and memorize how she made everything," she said putting the batter in the pan. I nodded staying silent for the rest of the time. She brought me a plate with three while hers only had two. She also brought butter, hash browns, maple syrup, fruit, apple juice, and whip cream? I looked at the whip cream and then back at her.

"What?" She asked me putting whip cream on her pancakes.

"I've never seen someone eat them like that," I said pointing to her food.

"Well... Now you do," she said taking a bite out of them. I laughed lightly not even loud enough for her to hear.

"Wanna try it?" She asked me, whip cream in her hand.

"I think I'll pass," I said taking a bite out of mine.

"Whatever your loss," she said taking a sip of her apple juice.

"And why apple juice?" I asked her. She really had some strange breakfasts.

"Cause orange juice is for sour people and apple juice is for happy people," Tanya said taking another bite of her pancakes. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Well I guess next time I will need orange juice for you mister," she whispered.

"I heard that," I retorted looking at her.

"You were suppose too," she sing-sang in a voice getting up.

"Hey I have to go to school but your welcome to stay just lock to the doors when you leave," she said washing her plate and then her hands. I nodded at her still eating.

"Okay well again I'm sorry for you stabbing you... And bye Derek," she said smiling. I nodded at her watching her get her backpack.

"You need to learn to smile, don't me such a sour wolf," she said laughing. She waved at me before leaving. As soon as she left I cracked up. I could get use to this. By this I mean I could get use to her. I wished I could have stayed there the whole entire day, but it was the full moon. I had to take care of business. I finished eating and washed my stuff. I locked the doors like she told me too before leaving. Today was going to be a very long day.

So sorry this chapter was short I will make the next one longer. I also changed chapter 4's name. So tell me what you guys think about Tanya and Derek's little cute moment. And her and her dad have some issues. I wonder what he talked about? What night did her mom die? And Stiles you guys saw another side of him. His more protective side. So anyways yea love you guys! Peace out Girl Scouts! Xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Full Moon Part 2

Omg I'm so sorry this too forever to update! Ugh school had started so I've been really busy but I'm back! I hope you guys like this chapter. And teen wolf is over! :( At least it's back in January! :) anyways this is another chapter hope you enjoy it! 3

Chapter 6: Full Moon Part 2

Tanya's P.O.V.

After my encounter with Derek I left in my car thinking about it. How embarrassing! I stabbed the guy I like and then made him breakfast. I chuckled at the memory though. It was crazy how things could happen. I arrived at school and parked my car. A couple of moments later a Porsche was parked right next to me. I looked up to see Jackson smiling brightly at me. I laughed at his silliness. Why can't he be like this all the time?

"Hey cutie," he said getting out of his car.

"Hello handsome," I said looking at him smiling.

"What you doin?" He asked me leaning up against his car.

"I just go here and now I'm talking to you," I said. He laughed and I did too. I turn to see Lydia starting to come to where Jackson was and I turned back to him.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but your girlfriend is coming over here," I said looking up to make sure she hadn't noticed me and him talking.

"Aww do you really have to go?" He asked me giving me a puppy face.

"Yes sorry but I love you and goodbye," I said starting to walk away.

"Bye love you too!" He yelled back. I soon saw Stiles, when he saw me he came charging at me. I was ready for him to beat me up but he gave me a huge hug.

"God I was worried sick about you! I woke up and you weren't there! What the hell Tanya?!" He said in a fatherly tone.

"Your dad took me to my house so I could change and eat and then I came here," I said biting my lip. I decided to leave out the part with Derek.

"Oh well lets go," he said starting to walk again. We parted our ways and went to our classes. After two boring hours I went looking for Stiles everywhere and didn't find him. I went to go look for Scott and never found him either. That's strange...

"Hey Tanya!" I heard a girly voice scream. I turned around to see Alison coming my way.

"Hey Alison," I said giving her a hug.

"Have you seen Scott?" I asked her.

"No um I was wondering if you had seen him anywhere," she said looking at me confused.

"Oh he's probably with Stiles," I said nervously. Okay did they seriously ditch school without me?! Assholes! The bell rang and Alison and I went to Chemistry. I got a text from Stiles saying to meet him at Derek's house. That's weird... Why there? I skipped 4th period and headed to Derek's house. I started remembering the morning which made me smile. I got there to see them digging something.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" I said pissed.

"There's a body here T," Scott said throwing another pile of dirt.

"And you know this how?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"He can smell it dumbass," Stiles said digging too.

"You know it's private property right?" I said sounding like Derek from when we first met.

"You are you Derek?" Stiles asked me laughing with Scott.

"No... But I sure as hell wouldn't want idiots like you guys going through my shit," I said pointing to the ground.

"Well idiots like us help get criminals like him in jail," Scott said looking at me.

"Whatever I'm not going to be part of this," I said walking away.

"You have too! Your the smart one! And besides my dad is on his way here!" Stiles yelled. That stopped me halfway.

"You called your dad?!" I yelled at him.

"What else were we suppose to do?" Scott asked me.

"Um I don't know.. Oh yea mind your own damn business!" I yelled pissed off.

"Why are you defending him? What do you have a crush on him no something?" Stiles asked me confused. Yes.

"No but how do you know he killed that body? I mean you can't just blame him without proof," I said lying. They both stopped digging and looked at me as if I was kidding.

"Look at least stay with us until my dad gets here and then you can get out of here," Stiles said looking at me. I sighed but nodded in the end. Soon I was watching Derek being handcuffed and thrown into the police car by a police. I sighed and looked at Stiles and Scott who were intensely watching everything happening. Stiles looked both ways before starting walk away.

"What are you doing?" I asked him knowing he was up to something.

"Gonna go talk to Derek," he said as if it was something normal. I shook my head at him but watched as he left. After a couple of minutes I saw his dad grabbing him by the ear and taking him out. I rolled my eyes giggling at how Stiles was complaining. Typical Stiles. I soon saw my dad coming over and I tensed up. I went inside Stiles' jeep which was the closest thing near me.

"Tanya," he said through the window. I just ignored him and looked the other way. "We have to talk," he said leaning against the door. I still ignored him and looked to where Scott was. "Tanya you open this door right now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" I heard Scott's voice. I turned to see him looking at my dad pissed off. I'm guessing Stiles told him what happened.

"Look Scott-"

"Don't," Scott said interrupting my dad once again. "She will talk to you when she wants to meanwhile do us a favor and leave her the hell alone," Scott said blocking my from seeing my dad. I tried peaking but his back completely covered my view.

"Look Scott I know what I did was wrong, but I need to-" "Do you not understand what I said? I said leave her alone. When she's ready to talk she'll take to you but meanwhile don't expect to see her at your house because she's staying with me," Scott told my dad in a cold voice. Scott and my dad never had seen eye to eye at all. Scott didn't like him one bit and neither did Stiles. I heard my dad sigh and soon saw him walking away to where the police officers were.

"You alright?" Scott asked me through the window. I nodded at him mouthing thanks just as Stiles was thrown by his dad into the jeep.

"Make sure he gets home will you Tanya?" He asked me his eyes pleading.

"Oh course Mr. Stilinski," I said giving him a salute. He laughed and walked away leaving Stiles, Scott, and I watching as the police car drove off with a hot Derek in the back. I sighed and turned back to Stiles.

"What did he say?" I asked him remembering to when he went to go talk to Derek.

"He said Scott can't play because its the full moon," he said looking at me annoyed.

"Good luck with that," I said getting out of the jeep.

"Where are you going?!" Stiles said opening his door.

"To my car and to Scott's house," I said turning around to look at him.

"Wait no you can't! Follow me and Scott okay?" Stiles said as Scott got inside his jeep. I nodded my head and went to my car. We were driving when all of a sudden Stiles pulled over. I got out of my car and ran to where Scott and him were. Just as I was about to open the door Scott ran out and into the woods. I looked at Stiles my eyes literally popping out of my head.

"What the hell just happened?!" I asked freaking out.

"The wolfsbane it-it it's bad for werewolfs it makes them sick," Stiles said looking around for Scott.

"You kept it?" I exclaimed. "Are you insane?!" I said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"What else was I suppose to do with it?!" He yelled at me.

"Stiles!" I yelled at him.

"Look right now we have to go look for Scott okay!" He said getting into his jeep. I went in my car and we went separate directions. After an hour I gave up and went to Scott's house. I heard my phone vibrate and I grabbed it as immediately as I could.

"Did you find him?!" I asked Stiles as soon as I answered.

"No did you?" He asked me.

"No and his mom called me and told me to get ready so we could go to the game," I said biting my lip. Where the hell is this bitch at?!

"I gotta get ready too, maybe he'll show up there," Stiles said.

"Yea maybe," I said sighing.

"Tanya are you ready?" Ms. McCall asked me on the other side of the door.

"Yes coming Ms. McCall," I said getting a cardigan with me.

"What was that?" Stiles asked me on the other line.

"I have to go Stiles, I'll see you at the game," I said opening the door.

"Alright bye T," he said hanging up.

"Bye Stiles," I said hanging up too. After a peaceful ride me and Ms. McCall we finally arrived. All the players were on the field including Scott and Stiles.

"Tanya!" I heard a very familiar voice yell my name.

"Alison!" I yelled back smiling.

"Hey Tanya," she said giving me a hug.

"Hey Alison, Mr. Argent," I said shaking his hand.

"Hello Tanya," he said smiling at me his blue eyes glistening in the moon reflection. They say down and soon the game began.

"Go Scott!" Ms. McCall cheered her son on.

"Which one is Scott?" Alison asked me looking at all of the guys.

"Number 11," I said pointing at him. Alison nodded and soon the referee blew his whistle indicating the game and began. I sat down and watched as Jackson made a score. I stood up and clapped for him while I noticed that Lydia and Alison were holding a sign that said, "We Love Jackson". I saw Scott and he looked mad when he saw it. Oh no! Soon Scott was the dominating one! He was making all the scores and everything. After a while Scott started acting weird... I looked at Stiles who was shaking his head whispering no. Oh no he was changing! I started panicking as my heart was beating as if it was about to explode. What do I do?! Scott all of a sudden left running away. Crap! I got off the benches and ran after him. I got there just in time to see Scott .

"Scott!" I yelled at him. He turned to look at me and I felt as if I were his prey again and he was the predator. I tried escaping but failed miserably getting attacked by Scott again. Oh no... No!

Derek's P.O.V.

I saw Scott changing during the game which made me pissed. I told that Stilinski kid to not let him play! What the hell?! I saw Tanya going after him too, and I sighed. Here I go to the rescue again...

"Scott stop!" I heard a scream. That sounded really familiar...

"Please Scott I'm your friend! This isn't you! STOP!" I heard the scream even louder. I knew it was Tanya. I stared sprinting twoards the locker room to see Scott trying to kill Tanya while she was on the floor tears streaming down her face grabbing her neck? How the hell do they manage to do so much in just a couple of damn minutes? My eyes soon turned an icy blue and my fangs and claws. I growled at Scott and he turned around. I threw him into the wall and roared at him. He roared back at me but quickly changed back to himself. I looked to see Tanya terrified like the first time Scott tried attacking her.

"Scott! Scott! Please tell me your here we've got a major problem! Derek Hale's out of- DEREK?!" Stiles said his eyes almost popping out of his head. Scott was barely starting to regain conscious and looked up all around the room.

"What happened?" He groaned grabbing his head. He looked at Stiles then Tanya and finally his eyes landed on me. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. C'mon like its not that hard to believe I'm right here.

"Derek! What are you doing here!? You're suppose to be in jail!" He said getting up and away from me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to look at Tanya. She was still hiding in a corner just looking at everything go down.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Stiles exclaimed putting his hands in the air. I glared at him and he stood quiet.

"I was released," I said annoyed.

"The medical examiner looked at the body we found." Stiles stated looking at Scott. I sighed waiting for them to finish their little "chat".

"What? No way! What'd they find?" Scott asked amazed. I took this time to go walk to Tanya. She just looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Ill keep it simple, the medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human, Derek's human, not animal, thus Derek not killer, Derek standing in the room with us." Stiles said bobbing his head.

"And?!" Scott exclaimed.

"My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." I tensed up once he said her name. Tanya grabbed my wrist which made me look up at her. She bit her lip and just looked at me with sincerity in her eyes.

"Hale?" Scott said surprised.

"Otherwise known as my sister," I said getting Tanya off the floor and looking up to see Scott and Stiles staring at us.

"You killed your own sister?" Scott asked me. What a idiot!

"You idiot, I didn't kill my sister!" I yelled at him pissed off. My wolf got the better of me for a second which made me flash my eyes. Tanya went behind me and put her hand on my lower back. She calmed me down...

"So it really wasn't you?" Scott asked me confused. He was seriously killing me.

"Did I not just say it wasn't?" I barked at him.

"Well I'm sorry, I did—"

"Then who did?" Stiles and outloud. We all turned to look at him. That was for another day.

Tanya's P.O.V.

After Scott tried killing me again he apologized to me even though I didn't want to talk to him. He hurt me really bad and he traced the circle on my neck. For some reason it appeared tonight. I didn't like it but it felt so strange! I felt as if I needed to go to some place I just didn't know where... Stiles dropped me off at my house knowing my dad had a night shift with his dad. I said my goodbyes to him and went inside my house. I took and very long warm shower which made me relax more when I heard the doorbell ring. Who would come to my house at 12am? I decided to go answer and took very slow steps. I opened the door to see the one person I didn't expect to see at all.

"Jenny?" I asked her. I kept looking at her making sure it was her. She was in San Diego though...

"Yea that's me!" She said smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked her starting to react.

"I came to live with you!" She said walking inside. Uh-oh... This is gonna be trouble.

Tanya's Outfit: full_moon_part/set?id=94404545

Omg Jenny came to live with Tanya! Jenny is going to be a very big problem in the story! Can't wait to write it out! Love you guys please review! Thanks till next time bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

Omg guys teen wolf is over! But it's coming out in January! I'm so happy! Ahh! Anyways um this is chapter 7 so I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 7: Trouble

Tanya's P.O.V.

I have been watching Jenny for the past half an hour and I still can't believe she's here.

"What?" she finally said annoyed.

"How are you here?" I asked her confused.

"Um well I got in a fight with my mom and dad and they wanted to send me to Mexico but I so was not going there, so I took the first plane to Beacon Hills," she said walking around my room.

"Wait why did you guys even fight?" I asked her.

"I was coming home late drunk and stuff," she said awkwardly.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Is she crazy?!

"We'll I mean after you left I was bored and I didn't really have anything to do so-"

"So you decided to turn into a little rebel?!" I yelled at her.

"Why are you freaking out? Gosh it's nothing bad," she said shrugging.

"Are you stupid Jenny! It is bad! You can't just do that shit," I said shaking my head.

"Your just too much of a good girl," she said frowning.

"No I'm not! But I wouldn't get drunk at all," I said hurt. I wasn't a good girl? I was... But I can be bad!

"Why not?" she asked me.

"Cause I don't wanna end up like my dad!" I yelled at her. All of a sudden the room went quiet... No one talked. You could only hear the crickets.

"He still?" she whispered.

"Yea... He tires to hide the bottles but I find them under his bed and his clothes wreaks of that smell," I said looking down.

"I'm sorry," she said getting up. "I didn't know Tanya," she said hugging me.

"It's ok," I said shrugging.

"Has he gotten better?" she asked me.

"If you call him saying its my fault what happened that night happened then yea tons," I said biting my lip. Her mouth stayed open and she just looked at me.

"He said that?" she asked me surprised.

"Yup," I said looking away.

"What the hell! That's not okay! I'm going to-"

"He was just not thinking Jenny," I said interrupting her.

"I could give a less damn if he wasn't "thinking" Tanya. He can't say that to his only daughter," she said shaking her head.

"But it's fine really," I said shrugging.

"No it's not," she said looking at me.

"Can we please just drop it?" I asked her not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Fine," she said sighing.

"Do your parents know your here?" I asked her changing the subject.

"Yea, after I left I called my mom and told her. She didn't wanna let me but she knows you won't do anything bad so she agreed. Oh and she said she will tell my dad," she said smiling. "So can I stay?" she asked me giving me her puppy eyes.

I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"Please?! I won't bother you!" she said. I nodded smiling at her.

"Just cause your like a sister to me," I said laughing. She made and shocked faced but soon started laughing too.

"I missed this," she said looking at me.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," I said smiling up at her. She smiled back at me laying on her back.

"I have two rules though," I said sternly.

"Oh-uh... What?" she asked me looking up concerned.

"No alcohol and no sex is allowed here got it?" I said to her. She looked at me as if I was joking.

"Your joking right?" she said laughing lightly.

"Does this face look like its joking?" I asked her pointing to my face.

"No sex?" she repeated.

"Nope," I said popping the "p".

"But," she said looking at me.

"But what? If you want that stuff then you can get it somewhere else but not here," I said shaking my head.

"But," she said again.

"But nothing. My house, my rules buddy," I said smiling innocently.

"Your a bitch," she said angry.

"It's my middle name," I said winking at her. We both laughed right after I said that. For the rest of the night which was till like 3am we caught up until I remembered I had to work later today.

~The next day~

"So what time are you coming back at?" Jenny asked me while I was putting on my mascara.

"Um I don't know late, just don't stay up waiting for me," I said putting on a sweater.

"Why are you working so late?" she asked me confused.

"Late night shift with Scott," I said grabbing my bag.

"Oh! Well then I'll just sleep in," she said covering her face with the covers.

"No your not, you're going to put your stuff away in the guest room," I said taking the covers off her face.

"But it's 9am," she complained.

"To bad!" I yelled walking out the door.

"Love you!" she yelled.

"Love you too!" I yelled back walking down the stairs. I grabbed my car keys and drove off to go work with Mr. Deaton and Scott.

Jenny's P.O.V.

Tanya and left and I stayed asleep again until I was awaken by a knock on the door. I sighed noticing it wasn't going to stop, so I got up and opened it to see Mr. Guzman in his police outfit.

"Jenny," he said surprised.

"Hi Mr. Guzman," I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me confused.

"I kinda sort of live here," I said looking away.

"Oh really? Well um is Tanya here?" He asked me looking inside the room.

"She's actually working," I said.

"Oh well I thought she wouldn't be working since it's the weekend," he said scratching the back of his head.

"No actually she has a late shift so she's gonna come home late," I said awkwardly.

"Oh well can you please do me a favor and tell her I will be home until like 3am since she won't answer my calls," he said sadly.

"Sure and she will come around Mr. Guzman," I said grabbing his shoulder.

"I know she will. It's just hard, I screwed up bad," he said shaking his head, disappointment all in his voice.

"I'm not going to lie you did, but your her dad. She loves you no matter what cause in the end you are the most important thing to her," I said knowing that was true.

"Thanks Jenny, but I have to go work. Please tell her and tomorrow you guys and me will talk about you living here," he said in a father tone.

"Just like Tanya," I said laughing. He laughed too.

"We'll have a good day Jenny," he said patting my shoulder before walking away.

"You too Mr. Guzman," I said watching him walk away.

Tanya's P.O.V.

*Your hand fits in mine like its made just for me, but bare this in mind, it was meant to be, and I'm joining all the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me.*

I heard my ringtone going off and ran to get my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What to you so long to answer!" Jenny complained.

"Sorry you interrupted me feeding the dogs," I said.

"We'll this is very important," she said.

"Hurry cause these dogs aren't that patient," I said annoyed.

"It's your dad-"

"Bye Jenny," I said about to hang up.

"Wait! Please Tanya, he wants to talk to you! Please just do it for me!" she begged me.

"Fine I'll talk to him during my break happy?" I said.

"Don't give me attitude and okay," she said.

"Alright bye," I said hanging up. I went back to feed the dogs when I heard the bell in the front ring.

"Scott! Come finish feeding the dogs I'll take the front!" I yelled going to the front of the shelter. I was cleaning my hands when I looked up to see Stiles standing there with Starbucks in one hand and donuts in the other hand.

"Who wants breakfast?" He asked me smiling. I smiled back at him before running over to hug him.

"Hey watch it I have food," he said. I stepped back letting him put the things on the counter.

"You know you're the best friend in the whole world!" I yelled kissing his cheek.

"I know," he said blushing. I was about to say something else but was interrupted when I heard all the dogs barking crazy.

"Stop!" Me and Stiles heard Scott yell. We ran in the back to see Scott being attacked by a pitbull.

"C'mon Scott! I leave you alone for a second and you already made a mess?!" I exclaimed at him.

"Get him off me!" He yelled.

"What do you think Stiles? Should we help him or not?" I asked him laughing at Scott.

"Hm I don't know Tanya," he said grabbing his chin.

"Guys!" Scott yelled desperately.

"Come here cutie!" I yelled at the pitbull patting my knees. He tuned and immediately ran to me. "Did that werewolf scare you? He did I knew he scares me too," I said winking at the pitbull.

"Tanya!" Scott yelled at me.

"What? I'm just playing around," I said innocently. Stiles high-fived me and I put the pitbull in his cage again and went to go wash my hands.

"Let's eat," I said siting on the counter.

"Right, okay so a tall Caramel Spice and glazed donut for you," Stiles said giving me my breakfast.

"Tall Hazelnut Macchiato and coffee donut," Stiles said giving it to Scott.

"And lastly tall Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel and chocolate donut for me," Stiles said grabbing his food. We all started eating when I finally broke the silence.

"So um I'm thinking of going to talk to my dad during lunch break," I said drinking my drink. Stiles and Scott just looked at me.

"Are you serious?" They both said.

"Yes, I mean he is my dad you guys. I can't always ignore him," I said looking down.

"But Tanya I mean are you sure you're ready to talk to him?" Stiles asked me.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't even be telling you guys," I said eating a piece of my donut.

"True, but just know if he hurts you I'll kill him myself," Scott said.

"I know Scotty," I said laughing lightly. Soon Stiles left to go do whatever it is he does when me and Scott aren't with him.

"Hey T," Scott said nervously.

"Yea Scott?" I asked him.

"Um I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened I mean seriously I just don't know," he said ashamed.

"It's fine Scott, it was the full moon. You just have to know to control it," I said smiling at him.

"But I could've hurt you really bad T. I could've killed you," he said getting in between my legs.

"Hey but you didn't and that's all that matters," I said looking at him.

"But I could've," he said looking down.

"Hey look at me," I said. "Scott please look at me," I said again. Scott looked up, sadness written all over his eyes.

"I don't care, I mean yea you have tried to kill me twice but I don't care. If I had I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. But I love you to death Scott, werewolf or not your always going to be my best friend," I said grabbing his cheek.

"Promise?" he asked me.

"Promise," I said smiling at him. "Promise me something to," I said.

"Anything," Scott said.

"Promise me no matter what me, Stiles, and you will stick together no matter what. That even if we don't have a plan for something we will stick together just like we have for over 12 years," I said looking at him in the eyes.

"I promise," he said grabbing my hand and putting it to his heart.

"Good," I said smiling at him.

"Let's get back to work?" he asked me lending out a hand.

"Yea," I said taking his hand getting off the counter and back to work.

Jenny's P.O.V.

After telling Tanya to talk to her dad I decided to do what she told me. After putting my stuff away in the guest room I went to go take a shower. I put on a tank top and jeans and went downstairs. I was eating when I heard something upstairs. I quietly went upstairs and to my room. I opened the door as quietly as I could and soon was pushed up against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" A hot ass guy asked me.

"We'll hello to you to hottie," I said winking at him.

"Where's Tanya?" he asked me ignoring my flirting.

"Why do you care? What are you her boyfriend?" I asked him jealous. She better not have a hot boyfriend and not have told me.

"No I'm just a friend and I asked a question where is she," he said annoyed.

"She's at work," I said shrugging. He finally let me go and started leaving.

"What what's your name?" I asked him. He paused in his tracked and turned back to me.

"Derek Hale," he said looking at me. His eyes were so gorgeous.

"I'm Jenny," I said closing the gap between us. "Jenny Zamora," I said kissing his lips. At first he didn't respond but then he did. We started moving our lips in sync and soon he licked my bottom like wanting access to my mouth. I gladly gave him it. He immediately took dominance over me which I loved! We started kissing even more until I had to breath. His lips moved to my neck sucking and nibbling on it. Oh my god! He's so good! I did a small moan indicating I wanted more. I started dragging him to he bed and soon I was on top of him. I started kissing his lips, then his neck, and then his lips again. He groaned making me smile against his skin. He turned us around so he was on top of me and took my shirt off. He attacked my neck making me moan louder.

"Derek," I moaned pulling his hair. Soon my bra was thrown across the room also. He immediately attacked my breasts. He was sucking one while massaging the other one.

"Fuck," I moaned. I arched my back indicating I wanted more. Once he was satisfied with his work on one breast he moved his lips to other one repeating his actions. He took off his shirt and I stared his abs. I grabbed his neck and kiss his lips hungrily.

"I want you inside me ," I whimpered. Derek understood and took off his pants and mine too. I took his boxers off which left me a perfect view of a naked Derek Hale. He took of my panties and soon put himself inside me.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"Your so tight," he whispered in my ear. I bit my lip from moaning and just nodded. After he got comftorable inside me he started thrusting in and out.

"Faster," I moaned. Derek started thrusting faster and harder.

"Oh my god!" I moaned loudly. He would go faster with every trust and soon we both came. He got off me and moved to the side of the bed. I was trying to catch my breath and cuddled up to his chest. I just broke one of the rules... To bad. If random hot guys will come to Tanya's house all the time, then I'm sure as hell gonna love Beacon Hills.

Derek's P.O.V.

As soon as Jenny fell asleep I left. I seriously don't know what happened... I mean I really don't know. God I'm so stupid! I just hope Tanya doesn't find out... Cause if she does she will kill me.

Tanya's P.O.V.

I went to my break and bought food from Jack In The Box for me and my dad. I starting getting really nervous when the station started appearing in my view. I got out of my car and took a deep breath.

"Hey Tanya," Sheriff Stilinski greeted me.

"Hey Sheriff is my dad here?" I asked him.

"Yea he's in the back, I'll make sure no one interrupts you guys," he said understanding why I was there.

"Thanks your the best," I said walking away. I knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Come in!" I heard my dad yell.

"Hey daddy," I said coming inside.

"Tanya?" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"We'll let's just say I accidentally asked for two orders in Jack In The Box and I was wondering if you wanted it because strangely they gave me the order you always buy," I said biting my lip.

"We'll that is crazy, but I'm hungry as hell so pass the food," he said sitting down. We both started eating and it was awkward silence.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, about everything I told you. I'm so stupid I screwed up and I didn't mean it," my dad finally said.

"It's ok dad. I mean we all say things when we get mad," I said smiling at him.

"So you're not mad?" he asked me.

"Did it hurt? Yes. And I mad? Of course not. I can't stay mad at my dad. I mean you're all I have left. Without you I'm nothing," I said grabbing his hand.

"I'm nothing without you too sweetheart," he said hugging me.

"Okay dad let go... Your squishing me," I said pretending to suffocate. For the rest of the time we joked around and had a blast just like the old days.

~1 hour later~

"So how'd it go?" Scott asked me once I waked inside the animal shelter.

"It was good, I think he's really trying Scott," I said smiling at him.

"As long as that smile can stay on your face then I will give him a chance," Scott said. I smiled at him and went to work while he went out to his break which was most likely a date with Alison. After Scott came back we joked around and gave the dogs baths.

"We'll kids I'm leaving please make sure to close up and leave the animals food," Mr. Deaton said.

"We will. Have a wonderful night," Me and Scott said.

"Same to you guys," he said waking out the door. Me and Scott closed up and I dropped Scott off at his house. Soon I was at my house. Today had been a long day and I was so tired. I was about to go upstairs when I saw Jenny sitting on the couch.

"Holy Crap! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled at her grabbing my heart.

"Guess what?!" she said jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"I kissed Derek Hale!" she said smiling. My heart stopped and I froze.

"Tanya?" she said looking at me weirdly.

"Y-you kissed h-him?" I stuttered.

"Yes! And it was amazing!" she said happily.

"Oh, stay away from him. He's trouble," I said trying not to sound hurt.

"We'll then I love trouble," she said winking at me.

"We'll I'm going to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" she yelled walking up the stairs.

"Yea love you too," I said said. I left the house again and headed to the Hale house. Me and Derek are going to have a very long conversation.

Derek's P.O.V.

I heard a car outside and I immediately thought it was the Argents.

"Derek!" I heard Tanya's voice?

"Derek!" she yelled again.

"What," I said coming out of the shadows.

"Stay away form Jenny!" she said pissed off.

"You know?" I said. Great.

"Yes I know!" she yelled at me.

"Look I don't know it's just one thing led to another and soon we were having sex," I said awkwardly. I heard her heart stop and turned to look her. She looked shocked.

"You guys had sex?" she whispered.

"Isn't that what your taking about?" I asked her confused.

"I thought you guys only kissed," she said hurt written all over her face.

"Look she doesn't mean anything to me she was just a quick fuck," I said trying to make it clear I didn't like Jenny.

"So now she's just a "quick fuck"?!" She said pissed off even more.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said trying to grab her hand. She rolled her eyes and started leaving.

"Fuck you!" she yelled at me.

"Tanya wait!" I yelled. I grabbed her arm and turned her so that she was looking at me. Tears were streaming down her face. She took her hand away from mine and began walking away again. I grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

"Don't even come near her again, and don't ever come near me again," she said.

"Tanya-"

"What do you want? Huh? I mean what? You want me to help you get Scott? Well you know what I'm not going to. Now let me go. Please just leave me alone," she said still looking away. I let her go and she left right away. I saw her car drive away. God I'm an idiot! I made her cry... One thing I know though is that Jenny girl is trouble... Big trouble.

Tanya's Outfit:

chapter_trouble/set?id=95685644

Omg! Jenny and Derek has sex! :o So much happened in this chapter! So please tell me what you guys think! Love you guys! Bye 3


End file.
